Love Beneath a Willow Tree
by The Last Moongazer
Summary: A one-shot about Percy and Annabeth on a warm summer afternoon, set in the time period between the war with Kronos and the start of school. Please read and review!


**Moongazer here. This is my first PJO fanfic-it's just a one-shot, but I think it's kinda sweet. Please review-leave your opinion of my writing. I'm always happy to take suggestions. There's always room for improvement. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, nor do I own any of the characters except for my own inventions.**

* * *

The hot summer sun beat down on the large, busy camp, filled with campers doing everything from picking strawberries to playing basketball. In the arena, a large group of kids surrounded two boys in Greek armor, sparring with swords.

"Right." The older, dark-haired boy said. "This time, you try to use that new move to disarm me, okay?"

The smaller, blond-haired boy nodded, brow furrowed in concentration. "Got it, Percy."

Percy grinned. "Good. Ready…set…go!"

The younger boy lunged forward, sword outstretched. Percy sidestepped easily and brought his bronze sword around to meet the strike. The little blond kid attempted to jump back and hit Percy's sword hilt with the flat of his own blade.

_Clang._ He was left standing with Percy's sword at his chest, his own weapon lying in the dust at his feet. Percy had somehow twisted around and flipped the boy's sword right out of his hands.

"You're getting better, Ethan." Percy said approvingly as he sheathed his sword. "Keep working on it. Class dismissed!"

Percy strolled leisurely out of the arena, leaving the class to lug their armor and weapons to the armory.

* * *

Annabeth sat down under the willow tree, dropping her work with a soft sigh. She had had to be up early that morning to keep working. She'd been redesigning Olympus since it was trashed in the Titan War. That day, she had only stopped working to take a shower and eat lunch.

Annabeth spread out a large diagram, frowning. She had already made good progress on the city, but now she was stumped with the problem of designing a temple for Artemis. Somehow, she just couldn't get the base design right.

Someone brushed through the trailing fronds of the willow tree and approached her. Annabeth kept her thoughts centered on her work, taking no more notice of the newcomer than if he had been a leaf.

"So, Wise Girl, what's up?" Percy asked, stretching out on the grass next to her.

"Ask Malcolm. I'm busy." she muttered, tapping her chin with her pencil thoughtfully.

"Okay. Haven't you worked enough for today yet?" Percy persisted.

"Come back later to tell me."

"So you won't spare any time at all for your poor boyfriend, who's been cooped up teaching swordfighting to beginners all day?"

"Stop that. I'm busy."

Percy threw his hands in the air. "Annabeth! Come back from Olympus for a minute and talk to me!"

Annabeth looked away from her paper and started to glare at him, before realizing who she was sitting next to. "Oh. Hi, Seaweed Brain."

"Do I have your attention now?"

"Yup."

Percy pouted. "I haven't gotten a proper hello yet."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as she leaned down to kiss him. "There. Better?" She would never have admitted it, but she thought he looked super cute when he pouted like that.

Percy shook his head. "No. I'm going to get rid of the dumb problem that's messing up our alone time."

"Which would be…"

"This!" In one swift movement, Percy scooped up Annabeth's diagrams and papers, bolted out from under the tree, and threw them into the nearby lake, ignoring his girlfriend's shrieks of protest behind him.

Annabeth caught up to him two seconds later. "You stupid-"

Percy flopped back down under the willow tree. "Chill, Wise Girl. I'm the son of Poseidon, remember? Your designs are going to be perfectly fine."

Annabeth crossed her arms as she stood over him. "And how do you know that? How do you know that the naiads didn't just take it?"

Percy smirked. "Jeez, Annabeth. I told them to keep it safe and dry for me just now."

Annabeth sighed and sat down next to him. "You annoy me so much it's a wonder we're still together."

Percy leaned over and kissed her.

"Love you too, Wise Girl."


End file.
